Letter to mum by Virgil Tracy
by akimakel
Summary: Just a letter to mum about things that have happend and how I see Virgil just get things off his chest other then painting and piano. please note set in TAG with little nod to the OS and OC add for some fun.


**Hay all** **This is my first story and well I'm a little nervous and excited at the same time. I do hope you all like it and please comment I would love feed back. sorry for the bad spelling and grammar as I'm dyslexic.** **It is set in the TAG but with a little takes of the OS and yes I have added my OC. if I do more of these they will be set about the same time period .** **Scott and John are in there 30's and the others are in the late to mid 20's.so with that in mind here we go**

.

Letter to mum by Virgil Tracy

Hay mum it been some time sense I last did this.

Well were do I start, dads home now he had been missing for six years Kyrano, Kayo's father went looking for dad and found him so we are all happy they are both home and with that Scott and Kayo got married after three years of them being engaged. But I will let Scott tell you about his wedding as I know he dose this as well, but yes mum your big boy is a married man.

Well John has a girlfriend and might be soon his fiancé, he asked me to record some of my music. Ridley is really nice and keeps John on his toes other then EOS of course. She did work for the GDF on global one but that has been decommissioned well there making a new one that's bigger. So she has been living on T5 for the last 6months and well it can be strange on a mission and you have Ridley in your ear and not John.

Mum I leave me till last as well I have a lot to tell and well I thought you like to hear about the others first.

Gordon got the girl of his dreams, miss Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward soon to be Mrs lade Penelope Tracy. Gordon is so smitten with her, but at lest there has been no practical jokes on us in the last two months as he been helping penny with the wedding plains. But I do wonder how there marriage is going to work if penny still wants to live in England, one things for sour Gordon will most likely let you know, a fue years back when dad first went missing I told Gordon that I do this and it helps to clear my head other then playing the piano or painting. Mum he has grown up so much he is a well established gentleman now with help from penny of course.

Little Alan well not so little he is taller the Gordon. Sorry mum we did try to stop him but he has a need for speed and he races cars when he can in the global cup, he is really good at no wonder he is so good in T3 and he found a girl who can go faster than him and his beaten him on his favourite zombie apocalypse game. Sorry mum her name is Elise and she is a perfect match for Alan.

Ok mum I have filled you in on the others so my turn. Were do I start well I'm 27 now and a doctor, thought it best to be one as well Brains can only do so much and when we started IR well I was just a field medic so I thought best to finish my degree. And that's when I met the girl of my dreams.

Her name Kelly and she so beautiful 5 foot 2 with blond and red hair and her eyes the colour of the deep blue sea. She is so soft and sweet but she can kick butt as well and takes no crap, that's why she is so good at what she does and why Scott and the others said yes to Kelly being part of IR. See she a doctor to but she had been work as a senior ER Dr and went on special case's to retrieve people trapped or sporting accidents ones we could not get to or they believed they could pull it off.

Ok so you are wondering were I met her and it was not on a mission but at wine bar in Brisbane. I had just finished my final exam and I knew I had passed but I really needed to play the piano and just relax, I knew this place had one not as good as home but it would do. I get there and there he was play the piano and singing as well I got swept away by her singing till she stoped I asked the bar manger who she was. He told me she goes there every time she can get and her name is Kelly. I got her a drink and asked if I could play for her witch she said yes to. Who would not say no to me. I played and she sang till the bar manger asked us to leave, I did the gentleman thing and asked to walk her home witch she replied that she was due to start work in a hr's time at the hospital. I asked her what she did there and to my surprise she was a doctor, I asked her if I could see her again witch she replied yes.

Wow mum she is perfect for me so the next night I was meant to go home but I had to see Kelly one moor time. We sat and talked all night at her place near the water it did remind me of home. I got onto Scott and asked for a little moor time off witch he did not want to but with only small mission coming up he did not see that it was problem. The next fue days I worked with Kelly at the hospital just so I knew a could deal with anything my brothers did on the island and on missions.

On the last day before I really had to head home I was in two minds do I tell her who I really am or just tell her that I had been placed some remote town as there local Dr. But mum you know I can not lie so I was plaining to tell Kelly over diner. Then John called thought to me there was and emergency at the hospital and the Thunderbirds were needed there. I asked John if Gordon was bring my bird over, then in my head I though well Kelly going to find out now and not the way I would of like to let her know.

Shit mum I started to panic as Kelly was on at the hospital and I had to find her and make sour she was ok. I met up with Gordon and my big green girl got what I needed and went in there to find Kelly. After what seemed like hrs I found her helping children find there parents as they got lost with explosion in the Science department it was just lucky only a small number of people got hurt. Mum you would of love to see the children's faces when Thunderbirds were there to help them. But Kelly just keep staring at me I think she was in shock the man she loved was one she had idealized and why she became a doctor. I walked over to her took off my helmet and kissed her Gordon and Scott just happened to come and find me kissing Kelly, well the stirring started then as you can guess what Gordon would say.

Well they were both happy for me that I had found someone and well Scott strait out asked Kelly to be our doctor on the island. Mum she said yes as long as she was with me then yes. So mum Kelly has been on the island for the last six months and is loving it. Her Kayo get on great they both go off rock climbing or caving around the island, I think Kayo likes having anther female other then grandma.

Mum I have to go its diner time and I did promise Kelly I would help her with diner as its our turn.

Love your middle son Virgil


End file.
